


The Hero, Alastor Moody

by fanwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: A study of Alastor Moody.





	The Hero, Alastor Moody

_Monster_ , his mother once called him. _Freak_. He could still hear her sometimes, almost always after a fight.

With every new scar, every piece of him that broke off, he could hear his mother yelling. Any insult one could think of, he's probably been called that by someone. He had never really looked to be popular.

 _Coward_ , one had called him. He could still remember how the woman had looked, sobbing with snot running down her face. _Coward! Just kill me already!_ He hadn't obliged and he had wondered if it was really much better, sending her off to Azkaban. 

One word he hated the most was _hero_. He wasn't anybody's hero and he did not want to be a hero. Heroes rushed in like Gryffindors and messed everything up. Heroes went down in a blaze of glory, often in vain. Heroes like the Prewett brothers. 

_You're my hero_. He could see how kids flinched at his gaze, how adults would stare at his scars. He could hear the whispers of how Mad-Eye had lost it, how thankful they were they weren't as ugly as him. The stares hurt more than the whispers, really. The whispers he could pretend he hadn't heard but the stares, they weren't hiding it. No, he wasn't a hero.

If he was a hero, then people would admire him for it. Nobody would laugh at him or stare at his scars. It was clear he wasn't a hero, since he was a monster. 

He was the booeyman, the one who knew everything, there was no escaping his magical eye. He was bigger than life and if you tried anything, he'd be right there to throw you in Azkaban. Even his family wasn't safe from him, they would whisper. Nobody was safe from Mad-Eye Moody.

Perhaps his mother had been right to call him a monster. But if he was a monster, then he would be the monster in the light to defend those in the dark.


End file.
